HBD Weasley's
by Rose.Jaslice Weasley
Summary: Pequeñas historias narradas por Molly Weasley acerca de los cumpleaños de sus pequeños, como lo celebraron y la situacion en la que estaban espero y les guste LEANLO no se arrepentiran :
1. Bill Weasley

**Aquí les traigo una historia nueva, se me ocurrió hacer una serie de los cumpleaños de los Weasley contados por Molly, la verdad amo mucho a esta familia desues de la mia claro ajajaja, espero en verdad les guste, dejen sus comentarios.**

**Cumpleaños#6  
"Bill Weasley"**

Hoy celebramos el cumpleaños numero 6 de mi pequeño Bill, es 15 de agosto días antes de su verdadero cumpleaños sin embargo en mi estado no podríamos celebrarlo después preferimos algo seguro a tener un cumpleaños con alguna sorpresa. La madriguera tenia como invitados únicamente a pura familia, puros pelirrojos por todas partes, habían algunas mesas en el jardin donde estaban los invitados, mi marido Arthur sin duda tiene que estar al pendiente de Charlie es un pequeño demonio con tan solo 4 años es sorprendente todo lo que puede hacer, yo estoy a días de dar a luz a mi tercer hijo, sin duda alguna espero sea una nena sin embargo le agradeceré a Merlin venga lo que venga.

Mamá- me grito Bill

Que pasa tesoro- parecía una ballena andando con bastante dificultad

Mira lo que me regalaron los tios Gideon y Fabian- dijo Bill alzando una rana bastante fea para mi gusto tenia ojos saltones y un color chocolate- dicen que cuando valla a Hogwarts podre llevarla

Oh cielo, la tendrás que cuidar entonces muy bien- le dijo acariciándole el cabello

Claro mamá- dijo mi pequeño pero de pronto cambio la expresión de su rostro a algo mas preocupada- mi hermanito no va a nacer el dia de mi cumpleaños verdad?

No mi amor- le dije- esperemos que no

Mis tios dicen que tu y papa van a tener hijos como conejos y que hasta que tengan una niña dejaran de hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa y riendo

William- lo regañe- no digas esas cosas y mucho menos les hagas caso a tus tios

Lo siento mami- dijo con carita regañada

Ahora anda a jugar con Charlie – le dije dándole un empujoncito

Si mami- me respondió corriendo con aquella rana fea y mostrándosela a todos los invitados

Por Merlin, como mis hermanos cabezas duras le podían decir eso a un niño de 6 años, sobre todo a Bill, es un niño muy inteligente y bastante apuesto para su corta edad, tenia el cabello algo largo y tan pelirrojo sus ojos eran un azul cristalino, fueron cambiando conforme crecía, cuando se entero de que iba a tener un hermanito por tercera vez se puso celoso dijo que con el y Charlie era suficiente y que no quería otro, sin embargo ya estaba en camino.

Mami- dijo Bill de nuevo hacia mi con una carita bastante triste

Que paso cariño- le dije moviendo mi varita tenia que sevir algunos platos asi que que mejor que usar la magia

La tia Muriel dijo que Gordegrous es horrible- dijo casi al borde del llanto

Quien es Gordegrous- le pregunte moviéndome de un lado a otro

Mi sapo- dijo hipando

Oh tesoro, sabes como es la tia Muriel no le hagas caso, es envidia seguro ella quiere un sapo- le dije dándole unas palmadas y este se echo a correr. La verdad es que la tia tenia toda la razón aquel sapo era asquerosamente horrible pero como decírselo a un niño de 6 año ilusionado con el.

Bien, llego la hora de cantarle a Bill vengan todos alrededor del pastel- dijo Arthur haciendo señas y sacando un cachivache muggle de algún bolsillo desde que entro a trabajar en el ministerio adora todo lo que tenga que ver con muggles.

PASTEL- grito Charlie corriendo hacia la tarta del centro de la mesa

Oh no, pequeño demonio- le dije tomandolo de la mano- es el pastel de tu hermano el soplara y luego podras comer

Mamá mala- dijo Charlie aun sujetado a mi mano

Todos cantamos le cantamos en el pastel a Bill, no era una tarta muy grande, me atrevería a decir que era bastante pequeña, era de acuerdo a nuestra condición no podíamos pagar algo tan grande incluso no le podíamos dar una enorme fiesta sin embargo era con mucho amor. Las horas pasaron los invitados se fueron y solo nos quedamos nosotros 4 en nuestra casa tan acogedora arrope a mis pequeños y les di un beso de las buenas noches a cada uno en su habitación, antes de salir del pequeño cuarto de Bill me dijo

Mami, Te amo- dijo con un sonrisa algo sonrojado- Gracias por mi fiesta

Yo igual Te amo- le conteste- y no tienes nada que agradecer. Cerre la puerta de su cuarto y me dirigí a mi habitación junto a mi esposo donde al fin podría descansar después de un dia bastante ajetreado.

**Que les pareció?**

**Les gusto?**

**Espero y si, a mi me encanto y sobretodo la idea jejeje**

**Espero dejen muchos REVIEWS porfavor :D**

**Me encnataria que opinaran al respecto**

**Nos estamos leyendo. BESOS!**


	2. Charlie Weasley

**Espero les guste este capitulo es lindo:D**

**Cumpleaños #2  
"Charlie Weasley"**

El cumpleaños numero 2 de Charlie es todo un encanto mi pequeño tiene el cabello rizado y tan pelirrojo como el de su hermano Bill, a diferencia de este sus ojos no son azules si no castaños bastante claros parecen miel, tiene tantas pecas que es imposible contarlas y un carácter bastante alegre, siempre logra sacarle una sonrisa a alguien cuando esta molesto.

Vamos Arthur- le grito Molly a su esposo

Ya voy mujer tranquila- le contesto

Papá apúrate- le dijo Bill

Y usted amiguito no me este apurando, su padre saldrá cuando quiera- le dijo dándole la mano a su primogénito

Bien basta de hablar y vamos al Callejon Diagon- les dijo Molly- Bill no te sueltes de papá por favor

Si mami- contesto el pelirrojo

CALLEJON DIAGON- pronuncio el Sr. Weasley con Bill de la mano dentro de la chimenea tirando un poco de polvos Flu

Bien cielo nuestro turno- le dijo a Charlie a quien tomo de brazos y se dirigió a la chimenea, pronuncio lo mismo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en el Callejon Diagon, estaban algo sucios por el hollín de la chimenea, baje a Charlie de mis brazos y lo tome de la mano.

Bien ya estamos aquí, vamos a Gringotts- dijo Arthur

Caminamos hasta llegar a aquel lugar bastante alto, entramos y fuimos a nuestra pequeña cámara donde se encontraban algunas monedas que habíamos ahorrado, no era mucho sin embargo suficiente para nuestra pequeña familia. Al salir nos dirigimos a una tienda de pasteles y golosinas, entrar era excesivamente empalagoso, había de toda clase de pasteles.

Hijo que pastel quieres- le pregunto Molly a Charlie mostrándole 2 pasteles que aun estaban siendo decorados por betunes de diferentes tamaños que se movían por magia

Ete – señalo el pequeño uno azul con un dragon dibujado

Pues este llevaremos- dijo Arthur, pago aquel pastel, salieron de nuevo hacia la madriguera algunos tíos de la familia irían a celebrar con aquel pequeño.

Una vez en la madriguera Molly baño a sus pequeños y con un rápido movimiento de varita alisto algunas cosas en el jardín para los invitados

Mamá, quelo un dlagon- dijo Charlie haciendo como si volara como uno

Ay cielo, me temo que no se puede- le dije

Peo poque no- pregunto jalando mi vestido

Por que son peligrosos- le conteste

Peo tio Fabian dijo que una vet agado a uno y que ton sopendentes- dijo con unos ojos bastante iluminados

Tu tio Fabian no sabe lo que dice Charlie, ahora ve al jardín que la tia Muriel seguro y te trajo un regalo- le dije a mi bebe

Siiiii degalos- grito Charlie corriendo

Sali al jardín había muy poca familia la verdad, Bill corria de un lugar a otro, me sente junto a la tia Muriel y comenzamos a platicar, mi loco hermano Gideon le hacia cosquillas a Bill que no se dejaba de reir, Fabian le dio su regalo a Charlie quien lo abrió precipitadamente era un "Cornolorio" un extraño cuerno el cual al soplarle producía chispas de colores según tu estado de animo, al pequeño le encanto y corria por todo el jardín con aquel artefacto.

Llama a tu hijo le voy a dar su regalo- la ti Muriel me decía sacando un viejo libro negro

Charlie, pequeño van aquí- lo llame

Nu- me dijo jugando con aquel cuerno

Tu tia Muriel te dara un regalo- apenas escucho aquella palabra mi bebe vino corriendo con una sonrisa

Ten niño, espero te guste- la tia Muriel le entrego aquel viejo libro negro que para un niño de 2 años era bastante aburrido y feo

Nu lo quelo- dijo Charlie desaprobando aquel regalo

No sea grosero Charlie Weasley- reproche a aquel pequeño

Peo nu guta- dijo

Aceptalo hijo- le dije

Nu- dijo de mala gana

Pues si no lo agarras me daras este cuerno- le quite el Cornolorio de las manos

Es miyo – dijo Charlie con un berrinche

Dile Gracias a tu tía y agarra el libro- le dije

Nu quiero, mamá mala- dijo el muy rebelde

Charles Weasley obedéceme – me estaba sacando de quicio mi hijo

NOOOO!- grito con tanta furia Charlie que aquel libro que la tia le había regalado se había quemado, si, mi pequeño había hecho magia por primera vez una molestia le había hecho probarnos a todos que era un mago como toda la familia, incluso antes que mi Bill con 4 años aun no demostraba sus poderes pero Charlie con 2 ya nos había demostrado que era todo un mago.

Oh, por Merlin que grosería- dijo Muriel dándose la vuelta y llendose de la casa

Oh mi pequeño hiciste magia- corri hacia Charlie y lo atraje a mi

Magia- pregunto el pequeño

Si mi amor, eres un mago- le dije- Arthur ven rápido

Que paso Molly- vino corriendo a mí

Charlie a hecho magia, incluso antes que Bill- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

Ese es mi niño- Arthur lo cargo y deposito un beso en su mejilla

Mi pequeño Charlie había hecho magia en su cumpleaños definitivamente este iba a ser un cumpleaños inolvidable, su primera demostración de magia el 12 de Diciembre de 1974.

**Que les pareció?**

**Les gusto?**

**Dejen REVIEWS XFAVOR!**

**BESOS!**


	3. Percy Weasley

**Hola como están? Espero muy bien aquí les dejo otro capitulo, ojala y les guste C:**

**Cap #4  
"Percy Weasley"**

Percy cumplía 5 años el día de hoy y definitivamente no era el mejor día, ni la mejor fecha, ni el mejor año; con 7 hijos no tenemos la mejor economía del mundo mágico, hace 11 dias exactamente di a luz a mi primera niña y no estoy para andar de un lado a otro, Bill ingresara a Hogwarts este año por lo tanto gastamos la mitad de nuestros ahorros en todo lo que necesitaría para la escuela, y por si fuera poco mis hermanos nos dejaron hace una semana y vimos igual todos los gastos; realmente en estos momentos no tengo ganas de nada mas que ver a mis hijos sonreír.

Bill y Charlie volaban en unas escobas en el jardín Arthur había puesto un limite de altura para que no lo sobrepasaran, Percy se entretenía con un libro en la sala sinceramente era mi pequeño mas tranquilo y obediente, mis gemelos se divertían cruelmente aman molestar a todos en este momento los pobres gnomos del jardín sufren por su culpa, Ronnie es mi niño mas chico, él no es menos torpe que un bebe aprendiendo a caminar me atrevería a decir que lo es bastante mi pobre niño tiene una competencia entre si tiene mas pecas o raspones, en cuanto a la princesa de la familia aun tiene días de nacida y duerme placenteramente sin molestar a nadie.

Bien niños que les parece si vamos a un parque- dijo Arthur desde la puerta de la sala

Sii yo quiero ir a un parque- Charlie entro corriendo dejando la escoba de lado

Papá, que es un parque- Percy jalaba de la camisa de su padre preguntando

Es un lugar muy divertido Pers- mi hijo mayor amaba a sus hermanitos- hay mucho juegos y cosas divertidas

Pero también hay muggles verdad mamá- Charlie se dirigió a mi

Si cariño, por esa misma razón no iremos- no es que no quiera, no me parecía correcto ir los niños aun son chicos y podrían decir cosas de magia, o si les pasaba algo no nos podríamos aparecer o ir a San Mungo con polvos Flu.

Molly, todo estará bien- me dijo Arthur

No lo se Arthur, que tal si les pasa algo- dije con miedo

No les pasara nada- me contesto mi esposo

Mamá yo quiero ir- me dijo Percy con una sonrisa- es mi cumpleaños

Esta bien pequeño, porque tu lo pides y es tu cumpleaños iremos- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa- pero antes te tenemos un pequeño regalo

Yo voy por el- dijo George

No yo voy por el- le contesto Fred

No yo- George

Yo- Fred

Vallan los 2 juntos- les dijo mi esposo. Los 2 pequeños se echaron a correr en busca de aquel regalo, Ronnie los siguió sin notar el escalon que tenia que subir, mi pequeño azoto en el suelo y empezó a llorar

Ya, ya cariño- lo levanto Arthur- no llores no te pasara nada

George y Fred ya tenían ambos el regalo en las manos para dárselo a su hermano mayor.

Bien pequeños ya se lo pueden dar- Percy estaba parado a un lado mio

No es justo mamá nosotros igual se lo queremos dar- Charlie reprocho

Ustedes dos le darán un abrazo- les conteste

La siguiente escena fue muy conmovedora todos mis hijos abrazaron a su hermano que hoy cumplia años, definitivamente era lo mejor que me podía pasar ver a mis hijos felices, la situación no estaba del todo bien en el mundo mágico muchas cosas acababan de pasar y son tiempos algo oscuros y que mejor que ver una sonrisa de aquellos niños que tanto amo.

Wow mi propio libro de Beddle el Bardo- dijo emocionado

Ya que te encanta leer, es un ejemplar único espero que te guste hijo- dijo Arthur con Ron en los brazos que luchaba por bajar de ellos

Si me encanto, gracias- Percy tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Bien pues vamos al parque- dijo Arthur

Salimos sonrientes de nuestra casa, usamos polvos Flu para aparecernos en un pub cercano a un parque familiar pequeño, caminando por el parque la gente se nos quedaba viendo no era lo mas normal ver a una familia tan grande y curiosamente pelirrojos; delante de mi venían mis hijos mayores Bill alardeaba sobre Hogwarts, le presumía a su hermano que entraría en Septiembre, Charlie escuchaba lo que su hermano le decía con molestia, cada uno jalaba a uno de los gemelos, estos venían dando brinquitos y tenían una sonrisa muy picara, alado de mi estaba Arthur cargando a Ron que veía asombrado las cosas muggles, de la mano traia a Percy quien le contaba del libro que leyó, y yo cargaba a mi bebe envuelta en varias cobijas.

Definitivamente a pesar de las dificultades mi Percy iba a pasar una tarde hermosa y familiar en su cumpleaños

**Que les pareció?**

**Espero les guste este capitulo, me comprometi a escribir y no abandonar mi fic y eso toy haciendo tradadamente pero lo actualizo me gustaría saber que les parece en serio no han dejado ningún REVIEW ): ME GUSTARIA SABER VERDADERAMENTE QUE LES PARECE!**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**

**SALUDOS ^^**


	4. Fred y George Weasley

**Siento la demora, espero les guste este capitulo yo lo ame enserio !**

**Cap#5  
"George y Fred Weasley"**

Todos en casa aun dormían, o eso pensaba yo, que me encontraba en la cocina haciendo una tarta de cumpleaños, los gemelos mas traviesos de mi historia hoy cumplían 8 años, sin duda alguna seria un día bastante divertido gracias a ellos; la tarta era grande y rectangular y decía en grande GEORGE Y FRED, un ruido me distrajo al voltear vi a mi marido en la puerta.

Buenos días amor- dijo dejando su portafolio y un 2 pequeños paquetitos con un moño cada uno

Buenos días Arthur- coloque mi mejilla de lado para que me diera un beso- Que tal el trabajo?

Excelente, los artefactos muggles pueden llegar a ser muy interesantes- dijo sentándose en la mesa

Le servi el desayuno e hice que se dirigieran a el con magia un vaso de jugo y un cesto con panes, cuando de repente un grito nos recordó que no estábamos solos.

MALDITOS NIÑOS- grito el mas tranquilo y paciente de mis hijos

Feliz dia de los inocentes- los gemelos le contestaron bajando las escaleras

Cuidado con tu vocabulario Percy- le advertí a mi hijo

Pero ve como me dejaron mamá – mi hijo que pronto cumpliría 10 años bajo bastante mojado quejándose- los repetidos me despertaron con un vaso de agua

Fred, George, vengan aquí en este mismo momento- llame a mis gemelos

Papáa- gritaron corriendo a abrazar a su padre

Feliz cumpleaños pequeños- Arthur los abrazo y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno

Arthur mojaron a Percy- regañe a mi esposo- Reprendelos

Mujer es su cumpleaños y el dia de los inocentes- Arthur los defendió y aquel par de pilluelos me vieron con una cara angelical

Oh vengan aquí pequeños demonios- llame a mis hijos y los abrase y bese a cada uno - Feliz cumpleaños

Gracias mamá- respondieron coordinadamente

Ahora pídanle perdón a su hermano y tu Pers felicita a tus hermanos- les dije a mis hijos

Perdón- dijeron los gemelos

Felicidades repetidos- dijo Percy les sonrió a sus hermanos y estos respondieron de igual manera

Ginny bajo corriendo con una bata de dormir y abrazo a sus hermanos y los felicito, mi niña era tan adorable cuando se trataba de sus hermanos. Se sentaron a desayunar, mi Ronnie había bajado apenas olio el desayuno a veces me preguntaba donde le cavia tanta comida a un niño tan pequeño y flacucho.

Mira mamá son cartas de Hogwarts- dijo Percy señalando a la Errol nuestra lechuza que acabábamos de comprar- que diran?

Quizá que iremos a Hogwarts- dijo Fred

Incluso antes que tu- dijo George y los gemelos le sacaron la lengua a su hermano

No se aprovechen de su cumpleaños niños- les dije – y no les hagas caso Percy

Son de Bill y Charlie- dijo Arthur

Seguro felicitaciones para sus hermanos, que esperan niños ábranlas- les dije a mis hijos mientras movía la varita para servir y retirar platos.

Los gemelos leyeron entusiasmados las cartas de sus hermanos y abrieron los paquetes que cada uno les había mandado, Charlie les dio unos pequeños dragones que se elevaban y escupían fuego, solo eran juguetes de colección, por otra parte Bill les mando grageas de todos los sabores y mando unas ranas de chocolate para Percy, Ron y Ginny; Arthur les dio sus regalos definitivamente le había costado trabajo conseguirlos pero por fin lo logro les regalo un boleto a cada uno para asistir a un partido de quidditch, obviamente el iría con ellos.

Nos esperaba un largo y divertido día, el cumpleaños de los gemelos siempre traía sorpresas consigo.

Mami, no me puedo levantar, creo que estoy pegado a la silla- mi pequeño Ronnie me decía asustado y enseguida supe de quien era obra

FRED, GEORGE!- les grite a los gemelos quienes salían de la casa muertos en carcajadas

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo definitivamente yo lo AME! Espero que a ustedes igual les guste tanto como a mi; solo faltan 2 capitulos para que se acabe, quisiera saber realmente sus comentarios porfavor**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Nos leemos luego,, SALUDOS!  
ADIOS!**


	5. Ronald Weasley

**Espero les guste mucho este capitulo Ron es mi personaje favorito (: LO AMO!**

**Cap#5  
"Ronald Weasley"**

Los años pasan rápidamente parece todavía ayer cuando mi primer hijo Bill nació hoy 14 años después festejamos el cumpleaños numero 4 de mi varón mas pequeño Ronnie, es el mas tierno de todos ellos y el mas inseguro a causa de las múltiples molestias de todos sus hermanos pero estoy segura de que el sabe cuanto lo queremos.

Este año su tarta seria de fresa, las anteriores habían sido de chocolate, vainilla y moras, Merlín me había mandado al niño mas hambriento del mundo, comía hasta mas no poder, gracias a Dios nunca se había enfermado por comida.

Mama de que será mi tarta- me pregunto jalando mi vestido

De fresas- le conteste con una sonrisa, mientras agitaba la mezcla

Pero las fresas son de niña- hizo un gesto de disgusto con su cara

Oh cariño claro que no, las fresas las come quien sea- le dije

A Ronnie le gustan las cosas de niñas- dijo George

Ron quieres que te peinemos?- pregunto Fred riéndose

Mamáa- se quejo Ron

Fred, George ya basta un comentario mas y estarán castigados una semana- les dije regañándolos- Además es el cumpleaños de su hermanito. Discúlpense ahora mismo.

Lo sentimos Ron- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ya sabemos que es tu cumpleaños dijo Fred

Desde que te levantaste lo has estado diciendo- añadió George

Asi que mira que te regalaremos- dijo Fred

Los encontramos hace un momento- George le sonrió

Los gemelos se acercaron a Ron con una caja en sus manos al llegar junto a el la abrieron y se la mostraron, el pequeño Ron se puso tan pálido que parecía que le habían hecho un _Petrificus Totalus. _

Mamaa- dijo Ron tan asustado al ver una enorme araña negra en la caja

Que malos son- dijo Percy sonriendo desde la mesa que se reia al ver toda la escena anterior

FRED, GEORGE, están castigados, suban en este momento a su habitación- les dije

Pero…- intentaron decirme

Pero nada, y suben en silencio que su hermanita esta dormida- los regañe señalando las escaleras

Si mamá- respondieron de mala gana y comenzaron a subirlas

Mamá quiero una varita como la tuya y la de papá o como la de mis hermanos- dijo Ron sentado en la mesa moviendo sus piecitos- regálenmela de cumpleaños

Oh cariño me temo que todavía no puede ser posible- le conteste

Pero porque?- pregunto Ron tan testarudo

Hasta que vallas a Hogwarts podrás tener una- le dije adornando su pastel

Falta mucho para eso?- pregunto

Si cielo, hasta que cumplas 11 años- le dije con una sonrisa

Ah – contesto. Percy nos veía sonriendo a el le faltaban 3 años para ir a Hogwarts y estaba muy ansioso por eso.

La tarde paso rápidamente en la noche cuando llego Arthur de trabajar decidimos cantarle a Ron y partir el pasatel, Fred y George no comerían pastel ya que estaban castigados, Bill y Charlie habían enviados unos dulces de regalo para su hermanito, Percy comia pastel y leia un poco en el sillón frente a la chimenea, Ginny comia pastel mientras se manchaba toda y Ron platicaba con su padre en la mesa de la cocina era una escena conmovedora.

Mamá- vino corriendo a mi Ron- me das 2 pedazos mas de pastel

Pero cariño ya comiste 3 pedazos, 2 son muchos, espera a mañana Ronnie- le dije sorprendida

No ahora- me dijo- por favor

Déjame pensar- fingí- esta bien cariño- Le di 2 rebanadas mas

En diferentes platos por favor- me dijo el pequeño y ahí comprendí para quien eran. Le di los platos con pastel y se dirigió hacia la sala al sillón donde se encontraban los gemelos y se acerco a ellos.

Tengan, coman un poco de pastel- les dijo Ron con una enorme sonrisa

Gracias- respondieron los gemelos con unos ojitos bastante sorprendidos y felices

Deje a mi familia en la sala y subí a buscar algunas cosas a las habitaciones, me demore un poco, mas bien un mucho arriba, cuando baje vi una escena bastante hermosa sin duda me sentía orgullosa de mi familia; Arthur dormía en la mecedora con la pequeña Ginny durmiendo sobre el, Percy se había quedado dormido en un sillón con un libro sobre las piernas, los gemelos estaban sobre unas almohadas en el piso dormían plácidamente parecían unos angelitos, mi Ron estaba en el sillón mas grande durmiendo; agite mi varita y algunas sabanas vinieron a mi los tape a cada uno y me acerque a mi Ronnie.

Feliz cumpleaños hijo- le dije dándole un beso en la frente y arropándolo

Te quiero mami- dijo entre sueños acomodándose dentro de la sabana

_  
**QUE LES PARECIO?**

**ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAA!**

**ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE OPINAN DE LA HISTORIA(:**

**SALUDOOS!**


	6. Ginevra Weasley

"**Nacimiento"  
"Ginevra Weasley"**

Era un dia comun y corriente 11 de agosto, sin embargo tenia una corazonada , las 9 de la mañana, Arthur ya se fue al trabajo, los niños están despiertos desayunando, lo único diferente es mi gran vientre de 9 meses y que solo espero el dia en que al fin nazca la primera niña Weasley en varias generaciones.

Mamá Fred y George meten sus dedos a mi jugo- se quejo Percy de sus hermanos

Niños dejen en paz a Percy, además no metan sus dedos al jugo- los regañe

Mamá cando ijremojs aj cajlleom Djiagon- dijo Bill con comida en la boca

William no hables con la boca llena- lo regañe mientras ayudaba a Ronnie a comer que estaba sentado en la silla alta que había pasado de hermano a hermano- Y pronto iremos.

Genial- dijo antes de llevarse un vaso de jugo a la boca

Bien, niños cuando terminen de desayunar, Bill y Charlie lleven a los gemelos con ustedes al jardín a sacar gnomos- escuche un quejido por parte de los mas pequeños- y Percy por favor levanta todo lo que no es de la sala y llévalo a su lugar- les ordene a mis hijos

Mamá si puedes usar magia para arreglar la casa porque entonces no la usas en vez de darle trabajo a tus pobres hijos- se quejo Charlie

Porque se volverían unos vagos holgazanes y tienen que hacer algo productivo – les conteste

Mamá y los gemelos- pregunto Bill

No lo se cielo seguramente corriendo por allí, búscalos y llévalos contigo al jardín- le dije

Seguro y están haciendo travesuras- dijo el pequeño Percy con desaprobación; se puso de pie pero al intentar caminar algo salió mal y dio un azoton en el suelo.

Jajajajajaja- escuche las risas de los gemelos, quienes habían amarrado las agujetas de los viejos tenis de Percy

Bill llevalos al jardín por favor- de inmediato mi hijo me hizo caso.

Después de un rato, todos se encontraban donde los mande, conmigo en la cocina estaba Ronnie en el piso jugando con su oso de peluche mientras yo cortaba algunos vegetales para la comida, tome un vaso de cristal y me dirigía a llenarlo con agua, cuando sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi vientre, en seguida supe de que se trataba lo había sentido 5 veces anteriormente, fue tan fuerte que tire el vaso al piso se hizo añicos y el pequeño Ron se asusto, me tome de la silla mas cercana y sujete mi vientre el dolor era agudo, Ron se dirigió a los trozos del vaso.

No..ahh… pequeño, no agarres eso- le dije con dificultad a Ron, pero fue muy tarde ya había agarrado un trozo bastante grande provocándole una cortada en la mano y junto con eso un gran llanto por parte de el.

Oh no cariño…ahh, shh no llores- le dije tratando de acercarme a el, pero algo me detuvo, un liquido que recorría por mi- Oh no

Mami que pasa- llego asustado Percy

Cariño, llama a tus hermanos- le dije viendo que saliera corriendo tomando la manita de Ron para limpiarle el corte

Mamá que les paso?- pregunto Charlie asustado

Rápido hijos lamen a su padre, su hermanita viene en camino- Bill corrió a la Red Flu para avisarle a su padre, Charlie me llevo a un sillón, Percy tomo de la mano a Ron y lo ayudo con su cortada, los gemelos observaba todo asustados.

Mami que pasha?- pregunto George

Tas enfema ota ves?- pregunto Fred

No cariño solo tu hermanita ya quiere estar con ustedes- le respondi haciendo una mueca de dolor

Querida, Molly como estas- me pregunto Arthur que venia hacia mi

La bebe ya viene Arthur, rápido- le dije aguantando el dolor

Y los niños- pregunto asustado viendo las caritas de todos Bill cargaba a Ron mientras los gemelos estaban agarrados de la mano a Charlie y Percy tomado de la ropa de su hermano mayor

AHHH- grite- No podremos irnos en mi estado la nena nacerá aquí llama a algún medimago.

Dicho esto Arthur fue a llamar a 2 medimagos, mientras mis pequeños me preguntaban que pasaba Ron estaba muy asustado y lloraba, después de llamarlos Bill y Arthur me ayudaron a subir a la habitación, y Arthur mando a todos los niños a la sala y les ordeno que no subieran.

Los medimagos llegaron y me dijeron que ya estaba preparada para la labor de parto asi que prepararon lo que necesitarían.

Después de que todo estuvo listo el trabajo de parto comenzó Arthur me tomaba de la mano, llebabamos 2 horas adentro y la pequeña aun se negaba a salir.

Ya no puedo mas- dije jadeante

Tu puedes querida los has hecho con6 de tus hijos- me dijo Arthur

LO DICES PORQUE TU NO LO VIVES, A VER SI ERES TAN VALIENTE ARTHUR WEASLEY Y PONTE EN MI LUGAR- le grite a mi esposo, el dolor me mataba

Merlin cariño respira- dijo Arthur

Lo siento cielo- le respondi

Señora Weasley ya viene la cabeza puje fuertemente. Seguido a esto tardo otra hora la pequeña en salir al fin, la tenia en mis brazos es tan pelirroja como todos en la familia y duerme delicadamente como una princesa, nació sana sin ningún problema, será la princesa de la casa.

Es hermosa- dijo Arthur a mi lado observando delicadamente a la pequeña- como se llamara

Ginevra- le conteste

Ginevra Molly Weasley, es tan hermoso como ella y su madre- me dijo depositando un beso en ambas y sonriendo

Llama a los niños- le dije acunando a la bebe en mis brazos. Escuche los pasos de todos, mis niños subían a conocer a la nueva miembro de la familia.

Todos me rodearon y sonreían los mas curiosos fueron los 3 mas pequeño por saber como es la bebe, los gemelos sonreían y le hacían muecas provocando que la bebe ya despierta se riera con ellos, Ron la llenaba de besos era muy tierno, Percy me hacia peguntas acerca de ella, en cuanto a Bill y Charlie estaban esperando ansiosamente poder cargar a su hermanita.


	7. Arthur Weasley

**Cumpleaños #¿?  
"Arthur Weasley"**

Wow estoy volando como un dragón- grito Charlie

Es mi turno, tío ya baja a Charlie- rezongo Bill

Gideon atrápalo –dijo Fabian soltando el hechizo

Yo, yo- grito Bill, cuando Charlie caía en manos de su tío

No señor, ya no mas- les dije bajando a Charlie de los brazos de su tio- no quiero mas hechizos

Pero mamá, era mi turno- dijo Bill

No ya no mas, ahora saldré con su padre y cuando regresemos no quiero enterarme de que hicieron hechizos ustedes dos- dije señalando a mis hermanos

Esta bien no mas magia- dijo Gideon

Cuídenlos de una manera decente- les dije- recuerden que deben dormir temprano

Los cuidaremos, y no te preocupes entonces ya nos dormimos- dijo Fabian con risas

No ustedes torpes, los niños- les conteste

Cielo ya nos vamos- dijo Arthur quien bajaba

Esta bien- le dije- Adios mis niños- Bill y Charlie corrieron hacia mi y les di un beso a cada uno- obedezcan a sus tios y pótense bien

Si mama- dijeron al unísono, su padre se acerco y se despidió de ellos y de mis hermanos y salió ya a la puerta

Me despedí de mis hermanos y salí junto con mi esposo, hoy era su cumpleaños y le tenia preparada una gran sorpresa, enseguida nos aparecimos en un pequeño pueblo muggle, sinceramente no me agradaba la idea pero hoy lo tenia que complacer, buscamos un pequeño lugar donde podríamos cenar, Arthur había cambiado algo de dinero por dinero muggle, al fin llegamos a un pequeño establecimiento pequeño y nada lujoso pero muy bonito, había velas por todas partes, tenia un aspecto romántico y antiguo, simplemente era perfecto, nos acomodamos en una mesita, sinceramente no sabiamos ni siquiera que comeríamos no conocía nada asi que decidimos pedir lo que sonaba mas bonito, al igual que les bebidas. Después de unos 15 minutos una muchacha extraña nos llevo lo que ordenamos, se veía bien era redondo, según la hoja donde vimos que era se llamaba Pizza, sabia bien sin embargo prefería la comida de nuestro mundo, hablamos mientras comíamos durante un buen rato, me alegraba que Arthur se la estuviera pasando bien al fin y al cabo era su cumpleaños; las horas pasaron y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya nos teníamos que ir y aun no le había dado su regalo, decidimos aparecernos en un lago cercano a la casa, allí le daría su regalo.

Molly este lugar me recuerda…- empezó a decirme Arthur

Lo se te recuerda cuando me pediste matrimonio- le dije- es un recuerdo hermoso, hacia mucho tiempo que no veníamos

Desde que nació Charlie- me dijo abrazándome por la espalda mientras veíamos la luna

Hace 4 años- le dije- crecen muy rápido

Lo se cariño- me dijo- parece que fue ayer cuando nació Bill y ahora ya tiene 6 años

Y aun no ha mostrado indicios de magia- dije con un tono triste, me preocupaba- crees que sea un s…

No Molly, claro que no- me interrumpió- Bill es muy inteligente, veras que pronto lo hará, no tu misma has dicho que hasta los 8 mostraste magia

Pero, ahora es diferente, él es mi hijo y me preocupa- le dije

Tranquila pronto la demostrara, además estamos aquí por mi cumpleaños, no es momento de preocupaciones- me dijo dándome un fugaz pero tierno beso en los labios

Tienes razón, eso me recuerda que…-le dije mientras sacaba un paquetito del pequeño bolso que me acompañaba- tu regalo cariño

No tenías porque Molly- me dijo tomando el paquete y abrazándome

No fue nada, créeme- le dije con una sonrisa

Arthur abrió emocionado el paquete, yo tenia muchas ganas de ver su reacción no es que no le fuera a gustar, pero me emocionaba saber que iba a pensar; al abrirlo encontró un pequeño suéter, bastante pequeño como si fuera para un bebe, sin duda alguna a Arthur no le quedaba, lo mejor era ver su cara de sorprendido, feliz y confundido.

Molly, que quiere decir esto- me pregunto mostrándome aquel pequeño suéter

No tienes ni idea- pregunte con una sonrisa

Si pero, no estoy seguro- dijo dudando- estas, estas…

Si cariño, estoy embarazada- le dije con una sonrisa

Arthur me abrazo y beso, toco mi vientre y me dedico una gran sonrisa, después de que Charlie nació, dijimos que queríamos otro bebe una niña para ser mas específicos, sabiendo que hacia varias, mas bien muchas generaciones nadie había tenido una niña, era nuestro gran anhelo tener una bebita.

Cuanto tiempo tienes Molly- me pregunto

2 meses- le dije sonriendo

Fantástico- exclamo

Me alegro que estes feliz- le dije

Como no habría de estarlo, otro Weasley viene en camino- dijo sonriente

Podría ser otra- agregue

Arthur me sonrió y abrazo para luego decirme

Es el mejor regalo que he recibido – y me sonrió


	8. Molly Weasley

**Cumpleaños#?  
"Molly Weasley"**

Se supone que deberia estar muy feliz por mi cumpleaños el dia de hoy, sin embargo extraño a mis hijos mayores Charlie entro a Hogwarts este año, asi que no estaban ni el ni Bill y por si fuera poco mi esposo me estaba sacando de mi casa desde temprano.

Vamos Molly la tia Muriel te espera- me dijo Arthur

Como me puedes obligar a que valla con Muriel en mi cumpleaños- le decía mientras cargaba a una Ginny de 3 años

Vamos te ha invitado a pasar el dia con ella, ve un rato y relájate- me decía Arthur empujándome hasta la chimenea

Pero y los niños- le pregunte- no podras solo con ellos Percy no me preocupa, pero los gemelos por favor Arthur no sabras controlarlos, son una pequeña amenaza, además Ron es presa de sus fechorías y aun es pequeño, sabes que los sigue a todas partes y que se puede caer en cualquier momento y Ginny sus hermanos a veces la molestan y tendras que jugar con ella lo que quiera- le decía a mi esposo con tal de que cambie de opinión

Los sabre controlar- me dijo seguro de si- y en cuanto a Ginny, ella se quedara iras tu sola con Muriel- me dijo quitándome a Ginny de los brazos

Pero- intentaba anteponerme

Nada de peros, niños despídanse de su madre- les dijo mi esposo llamándolos

Ados mami- dijo Ginny dándome un beso

Adiós mama´- dijeron los gemelos y Ron

Diviértete mama- me dijo Percy desde el sillón

Pórtense bien, por favor, háganle caso a su padre, regresare pronto- les dije haciendo énfasis en el "HAGANLE CASO A SU PADRE" mirando a los gemelos

Si mama´- contestaron al unisonó los mayores

Tome mis polvos flu, y me dirigí a casa de Muriel, sinceramente no me agradaba nada la idea de ir, pero bueno me había invitado a comer, el no aceptar su invitación iba a provocar problemas, así que me vi obligada, quería estar con mis hijos ese día, ahora tendría que esperar hasta que regresara a la casa en la tarde para estar con ellos y disfrutarlos.

Al llegar a su casa, me estaba esperando en la sala, como odiaba a esa señora sinceramente nunca crei que me invitaría a comer, de hecho ni siquiera creía que se acordara de mi cumpleaños, solo cuando le decimos, lo recuerda, en fin me acerque a ella y la salude amablemente, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, por lo alto Muriel agradecía que no halla llevado a mis niños, según ella mis hijos eran una "Amenaza para el mundo mágico", unos maleducados, mal portados, en fin todas las palabras a las que les puedas anteponer "mal" .

La tarde paso lenta y cuando me intentaba retirar me lo impedía, en realidad no entendía porque lo hacia, ya habíamos acabado de comer y la verdad sus temas de conversación eran tan aburridos como ella misma, espere a que dieran las 5 de la tarde e intente decirle de nuevo que ya me tenia que ir y me dijo que estaba bien que ya me podía ir fue realmente extraño, creo que ya se había aburrido de mi o tal ves se aburrió de ella misma, en fin me levante antes de que se le ocurriera cambiar de opinión, camine hasta la chimenea tome los polvos flu y me dirigi a mi casa.

Al llegar a ella, parecía que un huracán había pasado por allí, estaba sucia y desodernada, había huellas cafes en el piso, supuse que era lodo, había otras tantas blancas, no sabia de que eran pero mi única conclusión era que eran de harina, me dispuse a hablar para regañar a Arthur de inmediato.

Arthur- grite- Niños, ya he llegado donde están

Pero nadie me contestaba era extraño, ni siquiera se escuchaban ruidos

Fred, George- grite caminando hacia las escaleras- Percy donde estas

Ninguna respuesta

Ronnie, Ginny vengan- les dije a los menores dirigiéndome a la cocina, sin embargo al entrar me lleve una gran sorpresa

SORPRESA!- gritaron los niños y Arthur- Felicidades mamá

Oh- no pude articular palabra alguna, estaba emocionada, Ron, Ginny y George estaban bañados de harina, Fred tenia chocolate en las manos y en la cara, Percy como siempre estaba impecable y Arthur tenia un poco de todo. Los mas pequeños corrieron a abrazarme me incline con ellos y me llenaron de besos Ron y Ginny son un amor.

Mamá tienes que ver lo que hicimos- me dijo George tomando mi mano

Si, esperamos que te guste mucho- dijo Fred tomando mi otra mano. Ambos me dirigieron al jardín donde habían puesto una mesa donde se encontraban 2 cartas que supuse serian de Bill y Charlie que las mandaron desde Howarts y en el centro un pastel con letras de galleta que constantemente cambiaban de lugar (Arthur sin duda las había encantado) decían varias frases:

"_Felicidades mamá"_

"_Te amamos"_

"_Feliz cumpleaños"_

"_Te amo Molly"_

Arthur se acerco y me susurro al oído

Te gusta- me pregunto

Me encanta- le dije con una sonrisa

Ha sido idea de tus hijos- me dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios

Es un pastel hermoso niños- les dije a mis hijos quienes estaban a lado de mi- Gracias por ese detalle, no pude haber pedido mejor regalo que uno hecho por ustedes mismos

Esa tarde fue muy linda, nunca olvidaría aquel pastel de chocolate con fresa y un toque de cariño de cada uno de mis hijos.


End file.
